


A Hefty Compliment

by MariStellata



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Borderlands: Borderlands 3, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for FL4K, Nonbinary FL4K, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariStellata/pseuds/MariStellata
Summary: Some sexual tension and smut between Fl4k and Ellie because they seem cute together.  First chapter is mostly just setting up for the fun stuff. if you have some request that might fit in with this story let me know in comments. I'd like to have a scenario where i can do more work on the character interactions but I'm cool with smut too.
Relationships: FL4K/Ellie (Borderlands)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“You’ve got admirable heft girl!”  
Not a phrase Ellie was expecting to hear when she met the new vault hunters, and from such a peculiarly tall robot at that. The rest of the group seemed more amused and curious how she’d react than anything else. As if she could be offended by the silly bot’s compliment.  
A compliment, well darn that’s what it was wasn’t it? All these years of Mama Moxxi pestering her to loose weight and try to look nice and in a split second this robo-man had took all that baggage and chucked it right out the window. Heh might have to see what he’s capable of handling.  
A few missions later she’s aware this robot’s name is Fl4k, and unlike Clap Trap they used gender neutral terms which was hard to get used to. Also, they seem to go out of their way to come see her while she’s working on stuff. Sometimes they surprise her with upgrades that really get her engine going. Other times she finds them bringing her snacks because they says the other humans where eating and they wanted to make sure she keeps her strength up. Kinda cute if a bit misguided. She had to admit Fl4k had her attention, usually people would either opt to ignore her curves or judge her for em. Not that it mattered because her friends never seemed to hold her shape against her so why would she care? Still Fl4k seemed genuinely impressed and even flirted back with her on occasion when they were helping her work on different vehicles. Though she couldn’t tell whether to take the flirting seriously or not.  
Oddly enough Fl4k made her feel small which was not a situation Ellie was accustomed to. Usually even people tall like Zer0 tended to be on the lankier side so looked small or frail next to her but somehow the robot didn’t. whether it was the spread of their usual relaxed stance or the many layers of clunky fabric they seemed intent wearing that seemed to bulk them up was anyone’s guess. They were broad next to her which was just hard for Ellie to get used to sometimes.

At one point she was going through some of the things she kept from her old shop in the dust and came across the hood ornaments that the previous vault hunters had helped her get. With a fond chortle of bemusement she brings on over to show Fl4k, telling the story about them as she does so. The robot holds one of the ornaments gingerly turning it in front of their lens to observe it thoroughly and shocks her by asking if they may keep one. “ why would ya want something like that?” she mutters perturbed.  
“You find these to be meaningful, I think the term is sentimental? I wish to have something of you...” Fl4k trails off seemingly conflicted. “I mean I guess you can have one. Kinda weird thang to ask tho.” Ellie shrugs and goes back to organizing some of her old belongings noticing Fl4k carefully placing the figurine into one of their pockets. Sometimes the bot didn’t make but sense but they seemed to mean well enough so who was she to judge? For instance at the moment there was a tame skag chilling in the cargo bay with them that was the robots personal body guard it seemed. Critter reeked to high heaven but seemed to adore Fl4k, personally she preferred when they brought their spiderant centurion.  
Ellie is startled one morning by Fl4k crashing over the railing and falling into the cargo bay. “Well howdy, bit early aint it? Wats got your motor all revved up VH?” She manages to ask still a bit drowsy as she stretches getting out of her cot. “Moxxi. Pheromones. Overwhelmed. Help. Sensors.” The bot seems staggered and out of focus. Ellie manages to get them over to a workbench and begins some diagnostics. “Hoo-damn. Your filters are clogged, that explains the overheating you got going on. Wats this bout my Mama you talkin bout ?” She tries to keep the hurt out of her voice. She had thought they had something but maybe she just wanted there to be more to it than was.  
As she cleans out the filters using an air hose Fl4k explains Moxxi had apparently taken it upon herself to attempt to seduce the robot, and how they usually managed to avoid her because she would throw their sensors haywire with her perfume. Something the bot was admittedly intimidated by embarrassed about. Ellie was pissed but managed to get Fl4k’s systems back running in short order. While they started up a self-diagnostic system check she stormed out of the cargo bay heading up to confront Moxxi.

“Oh baby girl you know me, I was just tying to have a little fun. Honestly I had no idea you two were serious about each other! Though you should thank me, at least you know he’s loyal now.” Moxxi’s words play on repeat in Ellie’s head like a broken record. She thought loosing Scooter had brought them closer together but there was still a vast channel between them because of personality differences. Testing the people you care about to see if they stay faithful? Well if that was how Moxxi handles her relationships it explained why they tended to fail. As she made it back to the cargo bay she noticed Fl4k still seemed to be a bit distracted. “You doing a lil better now hot rod?” She pats their shoulder affectionately, effectively snapping them out of whatever program they where running mentally. “Ah, Yeah, heh thanks.”Theres a short pause before; “Hot rod? Hmmm unusual term of endearment. Sports cars are considered sexy. Acceptable.” They mutter in that ridiculously husky and deep voice of theirs and she can’t help but blush.  
“So where’s your lil critters off too? You never go anywhere without em.” Ellie inquires helping them off the work bench. “I was hoping to have some time alone with you, I hear it’s something humans like to do occasionally. Admittedly I don’t have much experience with that but...” she tugs them into a hug, their metal frame smacking into her chest and almost bouncing back as her chest rebounds against them. She whispers conspiratorially; “You sure know how to make a gal feel special.” Fl4k just pats her side a bit bewildered having not experienced a hug before. “Noted.” After a moment of hesitation they give her a a careful squeeze. The bots pressure sensors relating the softness of her body into something tangible which they rather enjoy. Leery they might harm her by squeezing to tightly they manage to pull away. “ that was...nice.” Fl4ks hand runs up her side carefully as their lens eye locks onto her expression.  
She bites her lip and reaches a hand up to the bots head lens, before an idea strikes her. She leans in close and breathes against their lens fogging it up. Then she draws a heart on it with her finger. “ you shouldn’t start something you may not be able to finish”, she punctuates by kissing over the heart she drew.  
Fl4k’s voicebox puts out garbled static for a moment as they seem entranced by her forwardness. “I may have some modifications that could assist the current situation.” Her curiosity is peaked and she drags them into her bunk room. “ well what kinda mods we talkin bout here? Wonder if any of my toys are compatible.” The bot shuffles a moment fumbling with their belt till they manage to get their pants down enough to show their genital mod port. “Admittedly, not a function I was made for specifically but some of the same models as I are used for pleasure bots. There are even false ejaculate add ons if that’s something one is into.” Fl4k opens one of their many pockets showing off a few attachments. “Are any of these to your liking?”  
Seeing her options laid out for her she unbuckles her overalls letting them drop before reaching over and feeling up each of the three mods as Fl4k describes the features of each. “The vaginal mod is a bit clunky, I need a software patch to fully utilize its capabilities. The single shaft has a vibrating option, i can also adjust pulse and frequency for it, its also a bit flexible and internally adjustable. The double shafts are similar but they have a piston feature and aren’t as flexible. “ Ellie picks out the single shaft one. ”alright show me how to plug this in so we can get this show on the road.” They quickly get the mod attached and installed. Fl4k runs their digits up under Ellie’s shirt savoring the contrast between her muscles and plush pudge. She shucks her top revealing an absence of bra. The robot traces her figure recording the sensations and visuals to their memory bank. “Quite impressive.” They seem to growl the words. Ellie smirks shimmying out of her panties. The next moment she’s on the bed, her back supported by the wall as she spreads herself for Fl4k to view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is some smut trying out one of the attachments Fl4k can use.

“Quit your staring and help me out here sugar boots!” Ellie moans. Fl4k responds with a dark chuckle leaning over her, reaching down and moving her hand away from her folds to massage circles against it with their gloved palm. Ellie squirms delightedly at the pressure reaching up to fondle her own breast, “mmm yeah that’s the stuff hot rod. There’s some lube in the top drawer, might need it. Haven’t had a chance to play much lately” she manages to state breathily.

  
With a nod Fl4k uses their other hand to fumble around the drawer till they come across something that sloshes a bit. Pulling it out they find what they were looking for and dribble a bit over her mound as they start rubbing a bump that seems to send jolts of pleasure through her. “Interesting reaction. Feels good I take it?” Sensors are picking up her heart rate increase as she grinds against their palm more fervently. “heh yeah, real good. Open me up some and get some more of that there lube inside.” Ellie whispers huskily which Fl4k quickly obliges pouring a decent bit into her opening pressing some digits inside and scissoring them to observe the lube dribbling deeper into her channel. She takes the bottle from them and pours a bit in her hands reaching down to stroke the attachment slathering it. “ hooo dang I’m bout ready to get this in my garage.” She murmurs glancing up at his eye light.

  
“You ready hot rod?”. The robot dips their head in agreement and lines up carefully, looming over Ellie while so doing. They admit “This model is a basic attachment so there’s little sensory input. You’ll need to tell me if you need me to do something different.” Ellie frowns but nods in agreement. “Sure thang, get to it already!” Fl4k chuckles and rubs the member against her opening spreading the lube around before slipping a few inches in. Ellie gasps her hands searching for theirs and bringing one up to her chest, “gimme a lil squeeze please?” Her Boise sounds slightly strained. “Are you in pain?” Fl4k starts to pull back. “ NO. Its just been a while. Next time I’ll try to warm up with my toys a bit more beforehand.” She mutters pulling them back towards her. Fl4k begrudgingly presses deeper while accepting her hands lead squeezing against her soft breast. “These feel quite nice.” Fl4k hums to which She smirks “Awe gee thanks!” Once they manage to seat the attachment all the way inside they begin to pull back, “humans like movement, yes?” They inquire, to which Ellie nods furiously in agreement. “hell yeah.”

  
With the affirmation Fl4k begins the process of slowly dragging it out only to pound back in repeatedly while observing Ellie’s reactions. She seems a bit tense to begin with but that quickly edges into pleasure as with each slam in her body bounces and rebounds as she grasps at herself and squeezes at her breast with a sense of urgency. Her legs attempt to wrap around them but they reach down and hold them open.

  
“FUCK!” She groans out. “Yes that is the plan.” Fl4k chuckles causing her to glare at them momentarily before getting lost in the sensation again. Fl4k watches as one of her hands begins to snake down to her mound and fumble against the bump they had been teasing earlier. Interesting.

  
Flak moves her hand away from her clit and vibrates a thumb against her with slight pressure to which she struggles a little, so they begin to pull away. “DON’T STOP!” She shouts angrily. So they continue pounding into her with the vibrating joint pressed to her clit. Her squirming reactions and wanton moans inspire Fl4k to attempt the vibration module on the attachment, so they set it to low. “ MMM Fuck yeah! MORE!” she pleads so they turn up the vibe. This in turn increases Ellie’s reactions and she grinds back against where they intersect. Not long after she begins to spasm which admittedly worries the bot until she grabs at their hand and pulls it away. “STOP.” She wheezes.

  
They ease out of her confused. “Did I do something wrong?” She shakes her head. “No. I came, makes it to sensitive. Ya did pretty good.” She squirms into a sitting position and pulls the bots lens to her face again for another kiss. “The vag attachment have more sensory input on your side?” She asks concerned.  
“I believe so. It needs some updates and takes a while to install, so I’ve never seen much use for it. Why?” Fl4k rumbles perplexed. “Put it on.” She orders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying out the pocket pussy attachment because why not. Slight scare in this chapter but all well ends well, this time. Going to have more plot next chapter.

  
As requested Fl4k detaches the mechanic dick and begins hooking up the vaginal attachment, it takes a few minutes to hook the extra sensors up but they manage to do so. The next few minutes are inevitably software installations and patches much to Ellie’s chagrin. In her boredom she browses the online store to see if there are alternatives and is annoyed to find much better rated equipment, it looked as though Fl4k has just kept the preset attachments that all of their model where sold with.  
  
Free time while waiting to have sex is not the best it brought up quite a few questions Ellie would have rather not contemplated.  
Had Fl4k just wanted a chance to test the equipment? If so that kinda sucked because she genuinely liked them and had hoped it might go somewhere. Might be to soon to get her hopes up though.  
Did they always carry the parts in their pockets? Because that would be weird. Though she guesses some people carry condoms with them all the time so all things considered it might be the same difference.  
Would Fl4k even get anything out of this? Fl4k hadn’t tried the attachments before, there was a chance they could crash or just not work. Why hadn’t Fl4k tested them? They seemed like more of the type to try things out before applying them in practice.

  
As she mulls over these questions in her head Fl4k finishes up downloading and installing the software. “installation complete. What do you wish of me?” She puts the echo pad down as she stands pushing Fl4k onto the bed. “Just lay on back and tell me how ya feel.” She shuffles over to a crate at the end of the bed and gets out some toys placing them on the bed in front of Fl4k before crawling onto the bed between their legs. “This is lube compatible yeah?” She mutters reaching forward to run her index finger along the slit. “hot damn that’s squishy” Fl4ks eye light dims a bit “Should be but is it not to you’re liking? This is not necessary. You need not bother trying to—“they’re cut off by Ellie’s lube slicked fingers pushing inside. For a moment Fl4ks voice sounds like a radio station with bad signal: static. Ellie smirks mischievously. “Well how bout that. Now you just tell me what you feel while I have a lil fun Kay?” She croons as she crooks a finger up inside the fleshy attachment. “that feels ... more than I am used to... might have to adjust the sensitivity so it doesn’t—" Ellie glares and halts them saying “ nuh-uh, you better not. Leave them settings alone.”

  
Fl4k tilts their face lens but acquiesces letting Ellie have her way. She turns on a vibrator pressing along the slit and rubbing it up and down receiving more radio static. There’s no clit on this attachment which makes her think it’s less about the bot’s enjoyment and more a power play for the person who owns them. That or maybe clits are hard to design for robots. Who knows? When she slips the vibe inside, Fl4ks static turns to unintelligible garbles with occasional unintelligible words.

  
The light of Fl4k’s eye lens seems to flicker for a moment as she turns the vibration up before the light just pops and goes off. She freezes not even daring to breathe for a moment before quickly shutting the vibrator off. Fl4k is unresponsive.

  
Ellie quickly scrambled to her feet and checks the bots power core, its extremely hot so she scrambles out into the cargo bay, not terribly worried about being seen naked, she grabs the portable air hose and is back in her bunk room fast enough that should anyone have seen they wouldn’t know what they were looking at. With the relative ease of someone used to working on machinery Ellie manages to cool off Fl4ks central processing unit using the air hose.  
  
After a few moments the light flares back on “System has experienced unexpected shut down. Please hold while initiating start up sequence” they state with no emotion. To put it lightly Ellie is concerned but she manages to wait as the robot goes through processes till the eye turns to her. “I do not think it wise to attempt the same thing further. My sensory processor is indicating an overload. Next time less vibration please. I need to review my files— “  
  
Ellie pulls the robot to her relieved. “Oh hell you scared me something fierce. I thought I’d done broke you or somethin.” Fl4k chuckles. “No, just overloaded my systems” she just smiles at them kissing their lens again.  
“Send me the required port hook up sizes and you current capacity. I need to do some research and want to see bout getting us a better option for next time...I don’t like to be the only one havin any fun. And I also don’t like thinking I killed you.” Ellie winks at them as they deactivate and unplug the attachment, putting it away before heading back to their own room. Next time huh?  
  



End file.
